WeaponT
by Wing Knight
Summary: Rogue and Wu(OC) now works for the SHIELD. Also, Wu(OC) fulfills his promise to Rogue, and as usual, has something special planned out already. Continuation from Monk of Bayville.
1. Chapter 1

****

Weapon-T

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story continues two years after **Monk of Bayville. **Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

A slender figure with shoulder length hair climbed on the roof of a tall factory. It moved silently to the skylight, and unhooked the power. Simultaneously, another figure with long ponytail infiltrated into the factory itself. In an instant, the security measures were disengaged, or subdued. It reached for its ear, which was covered by a headset.

" Clear."

The figure on the roof opened the skylight and dropped a rope. After fastening the rope on the rings around the belt, the figure dropped down to the floor. The one with the long hair pointed to his right, which led down a long corridor. The two came down, and opened the door. It showed a laboratory, The numerous beakers and tubes had markings that made it obvious. It was a DNA lab. Shoulder haired figure gestured to the tubes, and the ponytail took out the explosives from the bag held by the other. After attaching the explosives around the most volatile substances, they exited out of the skylight. When they were out of the complex, they were picked up by an unmarked chopper. By the time the chopper took off, the explosives detonated, bringing down the factory to the ground.

" So, Weapon-T. Take the photo?"

The ponytail nodded and handed them a small device. The man with eye patch took it.

" Nice job, Wu."

The ponytail sighed, and leaned against the hull of the chopper.

" I need a vacation, Nick. I've been what, doing this none stop for two years?"

The shoulder length hair wiped the cover off the front hairs. It revealed a white stripe.

" Meh too."

Nick smirked.

" That's why you're getting your vacation for about two months. After we arrive at the HQ, consider yourself on vacation."

" Well, Rogue. Back to the mansion, huh?"

" Yeah, Wu."

The chopper landed in an uncharted island. Wu and Rogue got out of the helicopter and entered the lockers. After a well deserved shower, they came out in their civilian clothes.

" Well, Mr. Fury. Two months."

" Yeah, yeah. Go on before something call you guys."

The two boarded the plane destined to New York.

" I wonder how Bobby's doing."

Rogue smirked.

" Ah'm sure he's going fine."

Wu leaned back against the comfortable chair.

" Hahhh. I'm sure Logan's really having his hands full with them."

The flight attendant came on the speaker, talking with the usual perkiness.

" We'll land in New York International Airport in fifteen minutes."

The seatbelt light came on.

" We're almost home."

Everyone fastened their seatbelts. The airplane landed soon and taxied to the terminal. At the phone booth, Wu called the mansion with the phone card. The phone rang for a while, before it was picked up by Kurt.

" Hello? Xavier inszhizhute."

Wu smirked, and covered the mouthpiece.

" It's your brother."

Wu handed the phone over to Rogue. Kurt was asking who it was.

" Vho ist zhis?"

" Well, Kurt. Yah don't know yahr own sister?"

Kurt panicked on the other side of the line.

" Zis?"

" Yeah. We need a ride. Tell Kitty to bring da jeep."

" I kan drive too. I'll be zhere."

They hung up.

" Kurt's coming. He says he'll be driving."

Wu had his eyes wide open.

" He has license now?"

" Ah guess so."

They stepped outside of the airport. There was a demonstration going on, against mutants. One of the protestors saw Rogue.

" There's a mutant from that news three years ago! Get her!"

The mob came in, trying to get Rogue, or lynch her, or whatever they did nowadays. Wu stood in front of Rogue.

" People, please. Calm down."

The crowd didn't know who he was.

" Who the hell are you?"

Wu thought about it.

" I'm with her. Please, why is it that you fear mutants?"

One in the crowd answered that.

" Because you're freaks who want to dominate over us!"

Wu sighed. That was it, the fundamental fear for the unknown. He wanted to go to the mansion now. Kurt was stopping across the street, behind the mob.

" We would like to go now."

Wu touched the first guy to move him aside. He didn't budge.

" Over our dead bodies."

Wu lowered his head.

" I do not wish to harm you. Please, let us go."

The mob drew in closer. It didn't appear as though there was anyway out of this. Wu waited. He was not going to throw the first punch. He had his sword ready. It was another one made by the SHIELD, except this one had reverse blade. He requested it to use in conjunction with the bladed one. Nick didn't care much, since Wu was working for him.

" Please, let us pass!"

The cops in the airport saw what was happening. He and his partner came out of the sliding automatic door.

" What's going on here?"

The leader of the mob yelled out loud.

" They're mutants!"

The officer shrugged.

" That's not a crime, but what you're doing is. If you would step aside to let the other users of the airport come in here?"

The mob looked around. There were people with their baggage wondering what was the hold up.

" Hey, what's the hold up?"

The other shouted.

" Hey, I got business conference to attend! Move it!"

The mob backed off. Using this crowd, Wu and Rogue snuck out of the mob. They got into the jeep and drove off.

" Whew! I never realized how the mobs were that violent."  
They finally arrived at the mansion. Scott and Jean were there as well.

" Hey!"

Everyone were happy at their reunion. Two years was a long time.

" So, man. What you do over the two years?" asked Evan.

" Oh, a lot."

" Come on… Surely you could tell us something." begged Bobby.

" No. There's nothing to tell."

Wu and Rogue went upstairs to their rooms. Rogue couldn't find her things. Apparently, her spot was occupied by a new mutant.

" Where's mah stuff?"

Kitty managed a nervous laugh.

" They're in Wu's room."

Rogue entered Wu's room. There were a lot of her belongings on the floor. She picked them up and placed it on the corner. They changed and came out. Jean and Scott were sitting around.

" Yah guys done with college?" asked Rogue.

Scott nodded.

" Yeah, we graduated. It's a two year one so…"

Wu nodded.

" I know. Professor S returns."

Jean snickered at that. Scott became curious.

" So, how's it going with Apocalypse?"

Wu sighed.

" He's laying dormant for now. It's not feeling right. I would have imagined him to make his move by now…"

Rogue noticed the rings on Scott and Jean's fingers.

" What's that?"

Scott cracked a smile.

" That's a wedding ring, which you guys missed by the way."

Wu went limp. They had missed the wedding.

" Why didn't you contact us?"

Jean answered that.

" Logan did, but Mr. Fury said that you guys were on a mission."

Wu smacked his forehead.

" Damn! So who attended? Did Duncan Mathews show up?"

Jean pouted.

" Yeah, with Taryn."

Kitty looked at Wu and Rogue.

" So, when are you guys getting married?"  
Wu and Rogue were taken back.

" Marriage? Um… We don't know…"

The others looked at the two. Surely, there had to be something going on.

" Come on…"

Wu sighed winked to signal the others to lay off. He had something planned as usual. The others dropped the subject quickly. It made Rogue curious, and turned around to face Wu.

" What is it, Wu? I know you got something planned already."

Wu smiled.

" After we visit your parents."

Wu and Rogue went upstairs. They were going to leave early.

Rogue woke up with the alarm clock ringing loud. Wu slapped it off and got up.

" Well, we better dress nice, if we want to meet your parents."

Rogue shrugged.

" Ah'd rather dress like Ah always do."

Wu wore a khakis and collared shirt. He had the maps ready for each of the ones they were going to visit. Rogue looked through her wardrobe and got a black jean and a nice green shirt. It wasn't a see though, so she thought it would suffice.

" How about it?"

Wu smirked.

" I guess that works."

He grabbed his trench coat.

" It would be cold where your father lives."

Rogue nodded and packed her coat as well. They placed a lot of clothes in the bag. They knew it would take a lot of time, so Wu instructed her to pack a lot. The two got out of the room and locked it. Wu walked to the living room.

" We need to take a car."

Kurt threw the key.

" You kan take yours."

Wu smiled.

" Thanks."

Wu and Rogue went out, and the sound of the engine told them that they were well gone.

* * *

They've been on the road for a while now. Wu and Rogue entered the restaurant nearby the highway. They had about twenty miles more to go before they could talk to Lt. Colonel Samuel D'Ancanto. After the hearty meal, they pulled up on the main gate of the base. The guard came.

" What can I do for you?"

Wu smiled. First impression was everything.

" Yes. We're looking for Lieutenant Colonel Samuel D'Ancanto."

The guard took out a clipboard.

" What would be your business with the colonel?"

Wu pointed to Rogue.

" Recently we found out that the colonel might be her father. She wanted to know who her real father was."

The guard looked at Rogue closely.

" Well, I wish you luck, ma'am."

The guard waved them to pass, and they entered the base. They went around the narrow streets to arrive at a modest house. They parked their car and stepped out. Rogue was very nervous. She didn't know whether he'll like to see her or not. Wu pointed to the house with smile. He was sure that Mr. D'Ancanto was a nice person. The two walked cautiously to the house. After a moment of hesitation, Rogue finally pressed the door bell. After a moment of rustling, a man with the brown hair, with streaks of gray peeked out.

" Can I help you?"

Wu began.

" Is this Lieutenant Colonel Samuel D'Ancanto's house?"

The man nodded.

" That's me. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Wu looked down then refocused his eyes.

" Hi. My name is Wu Law."

Samuel D'Ancanto thought hard to see if this man was someone he knew.

" You might know my parents. Their names were Shu Law, and Ting Law."

" Oh, you're the billionaire kid. Yeah, what can I help you with?"

Wu smiled.

" Actually, I'm here to help you. I noticed that you've lost your daughter about sixteen years ago."

Mr. D'Ancanto's face turned grim.

" Yes. My little angel."

Wu turned and introduced Rogue.

" Well, I had my lawyers do some search and this girl here is your daughter."

Rogue looked up. Mr. D'Ancanto had sparkling eyes from tears.

" You mean to say this girl is my daughter?"

Wu nodded.

" Yes."

Rogue took off her hat and the gray haired man looked at the hair.

" Yeah. I remember that white streak. You hated to be called a skunk."

" Daddy!"

The two hugged each other. It was a heartwarming moment. After the brief rejoice, Mr. D'Ancanto stammered.

" Where are my manners, come in."

" Thank you."

They all entered the house. There were a lot of pictures.

" Um, sir…"

Lt. Col. D'Ancanto turned to Wu.

" What is it, Mr. Law?"

" What is your opinion on mutants?"

Lt. Col. D'Ancanto's ears were perked. No one would ask if one of these two were mutants. But he didn't have much of opinion. He believed that they were just another human being. He was a religious man, and he took his religion quite seriously.

" I don't care whether one's a mutants or not. They're same as others."

Wu sighed inwardly in relief. He wasn't one of those pure blood bullshits.

" Well, your daughter and I are mutants."

Samuel was taken back a little. His daughter was a mutant.

" Oh."

Rogue sighed.

" If yah hate meh for it, then it's okay."

Samuel shook his head.

" No, no. I just didn't expect it, that's all."

He brought out glasses of orange juice.

" So, what have you been doing lately?"

Rogue sighed.

" Well, Ah've been here and there. Ah lived in Bayville, New York until Ah graduated da high school."

Mr. D'Ancanto sighed.

" Too bad I missed it."

Wu stepped outside, and Rogue asked a question.

" Why did yah and mama divorce?"

Samuel D'Ancanto sighed.

" Since I'm a soldier, my income isn't that great. And after you were lost, we didn't get along well."

Rogue understood.

" Well, Ah'm going to meet her now. Ah think yah might want to talk with Wu. He has something planned already, and Ah don't know what."

Wu came in.

" Marie here tells me that you're planning something."

Wu shrugged.

" Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. I wanted to propose to her."

Rogue was surprised.

" Yah mean?"

Wu lowered his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. He took out a ring from his pocket.

" Would you marry me?"

Samuel D'Ancanto's face lit up. His little angel was going to marry this person. After Wu and Rogue calmed down their celebration, Wu handed him an invitation.

" Yah will attend, right daddy?"

Samuel nodded.

" Of course."

They left the house.

" We're gonna see mama."

Samuel nodded.

" Tell her I am sorry. She'll understand."

Wu and Rogue left the base. They'll need to head back to the mansion, and fly to Daytona, Florida. They arrived back in the mansion after about two days. Kurt and the others were curious as to what had happened.

" So, you found your fazher?"

" Yeah. He's a soldier."

The others smiled. They've never seen Rogue like this before. Rogue and Wu quickly came out with a little bag and the plane tickets for round trip. This time, Kitty drove them to the airport. As usual, the mob were there. They used the other gates to enter. It would have been a hell just to try to get through the mob. They boarded the plane and lifted off. They sighed, and leaned against the seat. It was comfortable, though not as the one they rode to get to New York. The plane ride was boring one. Since it was supposed to be a short one compared to international flight, it didn't have much of entertainment. It arrived at the airport, and they came out to the airport. 

" So, we need to rent a car…"

Wu entered the local car rental place, and used his credit card to rent a sports car. They hopped in and drove to the place marked in the map. It was a quite large mansion. It was about the size of the Xavier Institute. They pulled up at the gate, and Wu pushed the intercom button.

" May I help you?"

The tone sounded like that of a housemaid.

" Is Ms. L'Moir there?"

" Yes. Whom should I say called for her?"

Wu thought for a moment.

" Tell her that Mr. Wu Law is here."

The maid cut the chatter and went to Ms. L'Moir's room.

" There's Mr. Wu Law here to see you."

Ms. L'Moir was reading a financial magazine like she did almost everyday. She was in the stock business like Wu. She read the article about Wu Law, rather his parents.

" Let him in."

The maid nodded and went to open the gate. The iron gate opened up, and Wu drove to the front door. He stopped and got out with Rogue.

" Well, let's go."

Rogue followed Wu timidly. This was really weird. She never thought that her parents would be like what she saw. One, was a soldier, and the other, if the record was correct, was a quite rich stock broker. The maid escorted them to the reception room. There was a tray with tea.

" Ms. L'Moir will be here shortly."

Wu and Rogue sat down on the sofa. The place looked very nice. It was not overtly fancy. The house had a simple, yet elegant design. Most of the items in the display appeared to be quite ordinary. Ms. L'Moir came in with simple skirt and shirt.

" Mr. Law. What can I do for you?"

Wu smirked. They always said that.

" I believe I can help you, Ms. L'Moir."

" Please, call me Joan."

Wu nodded.

" Okay, Joan. We've talked to your ex-husband, Lieutenant Colonel Samuel D'Ancanto."

Joan nodded.

" He's still in the Marines?"

Wu nodded.

" Yes, without re-marrying."

Joan sighed.

" So, what is it that you can help me on?"  
" I understand you have lost your daughter about sixteen years ago."

Joan nodded. The tears were forming in her eyes again.

" Yes. Marie D'Ancanto. She was an angel…"

Wu smiled.

" I have found your daughter with the help of my lawyers."

Joan L'Moir's eyes widened.

" You mean, you've found our chere?"

Wu pointed to Rogue.

" This is your daughter, Marie."

Joan began weeping.

" Oh, thank god…"

Rogue walked over to comfort her.

" Come'on, mama."

Wu waited for a moment, then delivered his final question.

" What do you feel about mutants?"

Joan sniffled, then looked up.

" I don't care much. Sam and I exchange letters, and he had taught me to accept them."

Wu sighed.

" Well, your daughter is a mutant. You might have seen her in the news coverage with giant robot and the mutants fighting in the city."

Joan saw the news coverage.

" You mean, Marie was there?"

Wu nodded.

" Yes. She was there. And I would like to apologize for that."

Joan's eyebrow was raised. Surely this man wasn't responsible for the accident. Rogue calmed her down.

" He was in Taiwan at that time, and couldn't protect meh."

Joan was surprised.

" You mean to say that Mr. Law here is a mutant as well?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah."

Wu nodded.

" Excuse me. I would have to use the restroom."

" Oh, it's over there."

Wu left, and Rogue was left to deliver the last message.

" Mama, there's something to tell yah. Wu and Ah are gonna get married."

Joan was smiling.

" My little angel is going to be married?"

They hugged each other. Wu cam in with the racket going on.

" So, she told you right?"

" Yes."

Wu handed the invitation.

" I hope you can come, ma'am."

Rogue was curious.

" Are yah married, mama?"

Joan raised her eyebrow.

" What do you mean?"

" Ah mean did yah marry again?"

Joan shook her head.

" This is your grandfather's house. I inherited it after he passed away."

" In that case, daddy told meh to tell yah that he's sorry. Whatever that means…"

Joan picked up a phone.

" I'm going to call your daddy."

They talked for about an hour. Wu and Rogue sat on the reception table, watching Joan L'Moir talk happily on the phone.

" Guess this saves their marriage as well."

Rogue smirked.

" Ah guess."

She came back, happier than ever.

" Well, I have to thank you, Mr. Law. You've found our lost daughter and saved our marriage."

Wu felt embarrassed.

" Thank Rogue, ma'am. She has been kind to me when I first came to the high school."

" I would like you to stay here for a while…"

Wu shook his head.

" I will have to take a rain check on that. We have a marriage to plan, and we only got about six months to do it."

Joan L'Moir became curious.

" Job?"

They nodded.

" Tell me it's not a government job."

Rogue tilted her head.

" It is, mama."

Joan shrugged.

" I guess you have that destiny in your blood. Your father and generations before him served in military. Are you in military?"

Wu and Rogue thought about it. Nick Fury had instructed them to tell people who suspected them of serving in military to tell them what they thought. He stated that SHIELD was in fact, a type of paramilitary group.

" Yeah, Army."

Joan smirked.

" Your father's going to freak out. D'Ancanto family had been a Marine family for generations."

Wu smiled.

" I got my citizenship that way, ma'am. At least doing some service is an obligation."

Joan eyed Rogue.

" What about you?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Ah knew Ah couldn't get accepted to college anyways. They asked whether Ah'm a mutant or not. Surely they would reject the mutants."

Joan sighed. She had a vague idea on what they were doing.

" Well, you take care, and Sam and I will see you in your wedding."

They got into the car, and drove back to the airport. Rogue appeared to be very happy.

" So, Rogue. Who shall we have as our best man and maid?"

Rogue thought about it.

" Ah don't know… Kurt doesn't feel right, Ah mean mah parents would freak after seeing him, and Bobby, no…."

She thought about it.

" How about the recently weds?"

" Scott and Jean?"

Rogue shrugged, and tilted her back to drop the sunglasses to cover her eyes.

" Yeah. They'll be responsible enough. Ah ain't gonna trust the others with this important event."

Wu smirked.

" Okay then. Hey, should we call Mystique?"

Rogue lowered her shades to look at Wu directly.

" What do yah mean?"

Wu nodded.

" She's your adopted mother, Rogue."

Rogue sighed.

" Yeah, Ah should…"

They returned the car to the rental place. They boarded the plane and flew to the setting sun. It was very beautiful to watch.

" Well, it's very beautiful, ain't it?"

" It surely is…"

Rogue and Wu fell asleep. It was going to be a beautiful day ahead.

* * *

Rogue and Wu pulled up on the Brotherhoods' mansion. They got out and sighed.

" Well, let's do this."

Wu had his reversed blade sword just in case it got nasty. They walked to the front door and knocked on the door. Toad opened the door.

" Hey, what the?!"

" Hey, Toad. Mystique here?"

" Why should I tell you that?"

He whistled to call the others.

" Guys! It's Rogue and Wu."

Pietro and the others came out.

" What the? Why are you here?"

Wu sighed.

" Is Mystique here?"

Pietro was about to say no, when she came down stairs.

" What's the racket?"

Rogue handed her an envelop.

" If yah want to come, then yah can come with everyone. Just don't make any trouble there."

Wu and Rogue turned around.

" You'll find the details in the letter."

With that, they left. Mystique promptly opened the envelop, and smiled.

" Well, well, well… Our Rogue and Wu are getting married."

Toad had his eyes wide.

" They what?"

Wanda smacked him on the head.

" They're getting married, and as long as we don't make any trouble, we're invited."

Mystique read further. It had a personal note from Rogue, which she knew was probably type up by Wu. The language used was too formal, and formal.

" Hm…"

************************************************************************

Will anything happen at the wedding? What the heck is Apocalypse doing? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Weapon-T

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story continues two years after **Monk of Bayville. **Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Wu, Scott, Jean, and Rogue went to the clothes store to look for wedding dresses, and other items. Rogue was with Jean, and Wu was with Scott. They each looked for the clothes that would suit them. The idea was to get the best look for each, and try to get the matching from the lists. Jean suggested the trendy dress, which revealed quite a lot.

" Um, Ah feel like a skank in this. Besides, mah dad's supposed to lead meh up. Ah don't want him touch meh and go to a coma in da middle of da wedding."

Jean giggled.

" Yeah, I guess you're right."

She found the one more suitable for Rogue's needs. It covered up pretty good. It even had the gloves so Rogue didn't have the direct contact with her father.

" This one looks fine to meh."

Jean checked the design on the list, then they continued their search. Meanwhile, Scott and Wu settled upon a traditional design, and went on from that root.

" I knew you guys were getting to be good friends, but gee."

Wu smiled.

" Listen. We invited the Brotherhoods to the wedding too."

Scott froze.

" What?"

Wu shook his open palm to calm him down.

" Hey, Mystique's Rogue's adopted mother. She has the right to be there. For the rest of them, we told them no trouble. Besides, I don't think Rogue's father's going to just stand there while those guys mess up the most important day in his daughter's life."

Scott smirked.

" He's a soldier right?"

Wu nodded.

" A Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corp. If the Brotherhoods mess up, shoot. There would be soldiers taking them down."

Scott chuckled.

" That'll be a sight."

They laughed at the thought of Rogue's gung ho father taking down the Brotherhoods.

In the Xavier Institute, the professor was arranging a place for wedding. The church was booked, and they dared not to use those Las Vegas style services. Wu and Rogue both agreed on that. He only had one choice left. He had to do the wedding in the mansion, or some hotel. The hotel was probably a bad idea, the professor thought. The people were afraid of the mutants. There was no way that they would have mutants standing in there. Wu had also insisted that everyone show their true nature. Therefore, Kurt would have to wear tux in his fuzzy blue look. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard the door open, and the loud voices of the students. He came out of the living room and saw the bride and the groom, along with their bests. They were not dressed in their formals, but they had them on their arms. The younger recruits began a shout in excitement. As usual, Rogue threatened them with harm, and went up. They were expecting their parents' arrival shortly. Sure enough, the front door opened up once again. Rogue came down running, happy to see her parents.

" Mama, Daddy!"

She hugged them. Joan, now Mrs. D'Ancanto once again, got curious.

" If you're a mutant, what is it that you can do?"

At that time, Xavier took over.

" She can absorb other people's life energy. That's why she has gloves and such to protect the others from herself."

Samuel got curious.

" And what about Mr. Law? Won't that affect him?"

Rogue shook her head.

" I can touch him. I can't absorb him. His mutation doesn't allow that to happen."

Wu came down with scissors in his hand.

" Darn it, I still can't cut it. It just grows right back."

Wu had his hair untied. It made him look like a woman. Samuel joked at that.

" I think we have the bride and groom mixed up here."

They all laughed. Wu placed the scissors on the coffee table, and bowed.

" Welcome, Lieutenant Colonel D'Ancanto."

Samuel waved his hand.

" Please, call me Sam."

" Okay, Sam it is. Then call me Wu. Mr. Law just feels too weird."

" Alright Wu."

They sat on the sofa, and the new kids were watching from the second floor. After about thirty minutes of talk, Wu looked up.

" Hey, if you want to come down…"

Sam looked up, and saw the other kids. Joan asked to Rogue.

" Are they?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah, they're mutants too."

Joan appeared to be a little nervous. She wasn't comfortable with the idea.

" Don't worry, mama. They're mah friends."

Sam was curious.

" Okay, if your power is absorbing other people, what's my soon to be son-in-law's power?"

Wu's face suddenly turned grim. He didn't want to talk about it himself, so Xavier took the opportunity again.

" He has the ability to control the flow of time."

Sam's eyes widened.

" Won't that affect the other people?"

Xavier nodded.

" As long as he doesn't pick out an object to use the power on, it only affects himself."

Wu got up.

" Please, excuse me."

He went upstairs and poured the cold water over his face. He was feeling the start of his pain. He knew he was about due for it, so he wanted the other people to stay away as much as possible. When he cooled off his head, he walked down the stairs, with his face still glistening with the water drops.

" Wu, are yah okay?" asked Rogue.

" Yeah, just due."

Xavier noticed the word due. He knew his pain was coming up. Before they could do anything, Wu collapsed to the floor. He was grabbing on to the carpet, and clinching his teeth tightly. Sam and Joan jumped up, horrified.

" What's happening?"

Rogue sighed.

" The downfall for his mutation is that his body tries to reposition da age according to da amount of power he uses. In other words, he's getting older quickly."

Wu loosened his grip, and sighed. It was over. He was surprised to find the hair still long.

" Shoot, I thought it would shorten the hair."

Wu sighed, again. He stood up and apologized.

" I am sorry that you had to see it."

Sam shook his head.

" N…No, no. It's alright."

Joan, on the other hand was worried.

" It won't affect the other people?"

Wu sat down on the sofa.

" No. It only affects me. I know it's a price I am paying for using my power."

Rogue looked into Wu's eyes. It was weary.

" Why don't yah go rest? Yah look tired."

Wu sighed.

" I guess you're right."

He got up, and went upstairs. The others looked at him with concern. They had talked for a while, when the doorbell rang. Kurt teleported to the door and opened it.

" Mozher!"

It was Mystique. She looked at Rogue, and the D'Ancanto's looked at her.

" Mom, dad, she's the one who adopted meh."

Sam got up, and shook Mystique's hand.

" Thank you for looking after my little girl."

Mystique was surprised. She never thought that non-mutant would be this kind.

" You're welcome."

She looked around.

" Where's Wu?"

Xavier answered.

" He's resting."

Kurt sat down with them, with the inducer on.

" Kurt, why don't you turn the inducer off? I mean, you're not going to have that on at the wedding."

He turned it off, and everyone saw the blue fuzzy self. D'Ancanto's were surprised to see the devilish form. Kurt seemed down. Rogue tapped his shoulder.

" They didn't see it before. They'll get used to it."

" I guess zo."

He walked away, and Sam apologized.

" We're sorry, son. We weren't prepared for it."

* * *

Wu woke up and groaned. His head was aching. He came down stairs and saw the preparation well under way.

" I guess I need to get ready as well…"

He began helping others carry stuffs all around the mansion. The others were busy so he entered the kitchen. He thought he could help the others better there.

" So, what can I do?"

The kitchen was filled with girls. When Joan saw Wu in the kitchen with the apron on, she laughed.

" I'm sure we can manage things ourselves…"

Kitty laughed.

" Oh, he's a competent cook. In fact, he's better than any of the people in the mansion."

Wu scratched his head. He was really feeling embarrassed.

" Kitty…"

He saw that other foods were ready, except for the cake.

" So, how should we do this?" asked Joan.

" Huh?"

" I mean, I know a great caterer. I could probably call her up."

Rogue thought about it, then decided to go with the caterer. Joan borrowed the phone, and called.

" …yeah. I need you to come here and make a wedding cake. It's for my daughter…"

After a while, she hung up. The others were quite content with the decision. They decided to do the wedding about three days from today. Xavier thought that it would best fit the schedule of everyone. The kids were playing outside, trying to hone their skills while having fun. Samuel and Joan D'Ancanto watched in joy.

" Well, they're kids alright. Mutants or no mutants, they're still kids."

Xavier nodded.

" Yes. The world is cruel to them, but they still have the ability to enjoy the moments."

The D'Ancanto's continued to watch the kids. They've missed all the joy, and all they could experience now, was sending their daughter to marriage. It was a little disheartening, but they felt fortunate enough to at least see her off. They saw the kids using their power to have fun, but saw both Wu and Rogue sitting on the bench, and reading books.

" Mr. Xavier, why aren't they playing as well?"

Logan answered that.

" They're very responsible about what they do. They know that their powers are not designed for fun. Although Rogue sometimes uses her power to have fun, but for Wu there, it's impossible."

Sam understood what he meant.

" So, what is his background?"

Ororo sipped the glass of juice and answered that.

" As far as we know, he was in Shao-Lin temple in China. After his mutation surfaced, Wu's parents escaped to Taiwan. From there, they began investing on stocks, and expanded their fortune from there."

" And how did Wu's parents die? I mean, I heard plane crash, but I know for sure the wing just don't bend like what they said."

Xavier sighed. It was the most saddest part of Wu's story.

" Wu is considered very powerful mutant. There is another called Magneto. He killed Wu's parents to get him angry, and use his anger to his advantage."

Sam raised his eyebrow.

" What anger? How angry do you mean?"

" Wu is generally a peaceful kid. But, when ones he care for are in danger, his darker side comes out. And it's deadly. If he doesn't have someone to restrain him, he will destroy anything."

Sam was shocked. He didn't know that his soon to be son-in-law was that deadly person. Xavier read what he was thinking.

" But do not worry, Mr. D'Ancanto. Rogue is that restraint. Wu will not harm Rogue so far as her hair."

Joan was quite impressed. A quiet, peaceful person holding that type of anger. But to think that her daughter was the one that controlled that anger as well.

Apocalypse was hiding out in the pyramid of the Mayans. Although he could not operate the device inside, it was all he knew. He began looking around the hieroglyphs. In one of the chambers, he found what he was looking for, an armor made in ancient times that would protect him. He no longer had the power that would enable him to defeat the chosen one. They were converted to life energy to keep him alive longer. He donned the armor and looked for any weapon that he could use. After months of search, he found a twin sword. Two years had passed by when he got used to the weapon. By the time he got out of the caves, it was the wedding day for Wu and Rogue. He levitated himself into the air, searching out for his opponent to survive.

* * *

Wu washed himself in the morning. This was the day. He got into his tuxedo and wrapped the tie around his neck. After making sure that it was on correctly, he came out. Scott and the others were waiting for him.

" Big day, man."

Wu sighed. He was about to close the door, then went back in to get his sword.

" Why do you need that?"

Wu sighed.

" I have some weird feeling."

Kurt made a curious face.

" You're not going to vear zhe svord, are you?"

Wu shook his head.

" I will have it near me, but not on me."

They walked out to the grass outside. The others were already waiting for them, but Wu could only feel sorrow as he gazed at the empty seats for his parents. He lowered his head, thinking about his parents who could have been here to watch them. He stopped in front of the podium, which a priest stood behind. He looked around the garden. Kurt was on the front row, with the sword. He felt really insecure for some odd reason. The music started, and Wu turned around. Rogue and Samuel D'Ancanto came down. Wu was dazzled at the sight. He had his eyes wide open, which Rogue saw. She smiled in satisfaction. She surprised him yet again. Sam saw the face as well. He was amused that Wu could be like this. He let Wu lead Rogue to the podium, and sat in his seat next to Joan. She was weeping. It was so emotional for her. After the usual preaching about marriage, and the 'I do's, the two kissed, with everyone cheering and standing up. The newly weds walked down the aisle, being covered with the bubbles In the middle of the way, Wu carried Rogue in his arms. He entered the mansion, and to the room. It was mostly ceremonial. They couldn't go to a honeymoon, but they made sure that they enjoyed their stay at the mansion with the others. Kurt had programmed in an artificial honeymoon at the Danger Room, which Wu and Rogue looked forward to. With the wedding ceremony over, they changed to more comfortable clothes and came down stairs. The others came in as well, greeting them.

" Well, Mrs. Law…" said Kitty.

Rogue sighed.

" Geez! Ah say 'Ah do' and da next moment Ah'm Mrs. Law now?"

Mrs. D'Ancanto laughed.

" Well, that's what you get after marrying."

Rogue sighed.

" It's just weird."

Wu came down, receiving his sword from Kurt.

" Thanks."

Samuel D'Ancanto was curious.

" What's that for?"

Wu smiled.

" It's my weapon. You can see it if you want."

Wu handed him the sword. Mr. D'Ancanto drew it, and found the reverse blade curious.

" Why do this? I thought that the blade was supposed to be on the other side."

Rogue explained it.

" He has a code about not killing. It allows him to defend himself without killing someone."

Samuel nodded.

" Oh."

Wu sheathed the sword and walked to the middle of the field. He had to practice. He had the scabbard in his left hand, standing sideways. In an instant, he drew his sword, creating a vortex. The resulting sound vibrated into the others' ears.

" Wow. Nice…"

They watched for thirty minutes, then Wu finished. He sheathed his sword and headed back to the room, where he placed his sword alongside the bag. He came down, and began chatting with his father-in-law.

" So Wu, I wish you well with my daughter, and if you need any help, call me anytime."

Wu nodded.

" Thank you, Mr…"

" Please, call me Sam. We're family now."

" Right. Sam…"

Scott came and sat with them.

" I was guessing who would wed next… I mean Kitty did catch the bouquet…"

Wu had eyes open as if he realized something.

" So, who's the one current with Kitty right now? Still Lance?"

Scott shook his head.

" No. She's going with Bobby right now."

Wu was surprised.

" Bobby?"

Scott smirked.

" Hey, you and Rogue are total opposites you know…"

Wu couldn't believe it.

" Yeah, but we found a middle ground."

Sam was curious.

" What do you mean by total opposites?"

Scott answered that.

" Rogue was a Goth, and outcast, while Wu was a geek."

Wu sighed, but smiled.

" Yeah…"

On the way to the America, Apocalypse had recruited some mutants on the way, one of them, was Juggernaut. He still yearned to get back at his half brother, Charles Xavier. He had also recruited some humans as well, which they alleged loyalty to the Apocalypse in exchange for sparing their lives. Apocalypse agreed, at first, but soon he conducted an experiment to change them into a mutant. There was another mutant, called Sinister, who agreed in promise for experiment for creating a super mutant. They arrived in America's west coast, specifically in the Rockies. The mountainous terrain made it easy to hide, considering that all the mutants were undetectable by telepathy. Sinister made a laboratory to facilitate his experiments, while the others gathered up the subjects. They were discreet about their jobs. They didn't want any attention until they were ready.

" Apocalypse, when should we make our move?"

" Soon, Sinister. Soon."

* * *

Rogue and Wu came out of the front door. Kurt was ready to take them to the airport.

" Vell, so long. Until ve see each ozher again."

Rogue patted Kurt on the shoulder.

" So long, Kurt."

They bid farewell with everyone and got into the car. Through the window, Wu smiled.

" Hey, at least we will see each other if Apocalypse makes his move."

The jeep accelerated off the mansion. When they had parked the car, Wu's cell phone rang.

" Hello?"

" It's Nick. The cave is open. Our surveillance satellite picked up the opening on the entrance."

Wu's face went grim.

" Apocalypse is loose."

Rogue and Kurt's faces were also filled with horror.

" Vhat do you mean? I zhought zhat he kouldn't get out of zhere."

Wu went back to the phone.

" Have satellites cover any point of hiding in the United States….I know the chance is slim! He must be in the US. He will come after me."

They bid farewell at the parking lot. Rogue and Wu went through the crowd yet again and boarded the plane. It lifted off to the HQ. The flight attendant noticed the rings.

" You're married now?"

Wu and Rogue nodded.

" Yeah."

" Isn't that sweet?"

The word traveled fast in the plane, and ultimately to Nick in the HQ. When the couple entered their lockers, Nick was there to greet them.

" Well, well, well. Mr. And Mrs. Law. You have a mission."

" We know, Nick."

Wu and Rogue changed to their uniforms. Rogue took out a small pistol and holstered it. She didn't want any weapons, but Nick insisted on it for self-protection. Wu, on the other hand, stuck his swords between his belt and the pants. He sighed and got out.

" Nick, I really need to talk to you about using a fabric wrap around belt."

Nick Fury laughed.

" That reminds me…"

He got a long strip of black cloth. He handed it to Wu.

" You can use this now."

Wu unbuckled his belt and tightened it to his waist size. He then wrapped the long cloth and secured his sword in the midst of it.

" Thanks."

They went into the hanger and boarded the chopper. Nick briefed them.

" We found a likely place in the Rockies. However, since the whole damn mid-western region is a mountain, it'll be hard to pinpoint his position."

Wu sighed.

" So, we're searching on foot?"

Nick nodded.

" You'll have support from the air. There will be other agents who will aid you in the search."

Nick hesitated for a moment.

" By the way, how did you know he was in US?"

Wu re-tied his bootlaces.

" Hank McCoy had deciphered the hieroglyphs after we first encountered him. He said that I am the chosen one to get rid of him. Since I almost succeeded in fulfilling that prophecy, Apocalypse will try to get rid of me before moving on to any plans he might have."

Nick nodded. He thought it made sense.

" Okay, so you're going after him before he comes to you?"

" That's the idea."

Wu had leaned back to rest. It was going to be quite a long flight. Rogue was already asleep. Nick smirked.

" Heh."

The chopper flew for the next five hours. It was designed similar to the Velocity, having two jet engines to propel them forward while the rotary wing provided the lift. The passenger compartment was full with other support troops as well. Rockies was a big place to cover. They needed tremendous man power to search out the mountain ranges. Wu and Rogue woke up and looked at the green land that made waves.

" Should we call the X-Men? They've been against Apocalypse before…" asked one of the squad leaders.

Nick thought about it. They needed man power. That was the priority. They needed to search out every square inch of the mountains.

" Okay. Get me the phone."

The phone rang in the Mansion. The new X-Men were in training session. Xavier picked up the phone.

" Yes."

" This is Nick Fury. Can I talk to Logan?"

Xavier handed Logan the phone.

" Yeah, what do you want, Nick?"

" I want you to bring the others to Rockies. We've located Apocalypse."

Logan's ears perked.

" Okay."

He quickly hung up, and pressed the termination button on the simulation. The others were surprised at the sudden end to the practice.

" The SHIELD has found Apocalypse. They want our help in searching the area."

They weren't that eager. Apocalypse was very powerful.

" They want us to help them search where he's hiding? No way, man. That's crazy!"

Logan sighed.

" Wu and Rogue are in the search also. All they want is help finding where that dirt wrap is hiding."

Xavier agreed. All they needed to do was to search the mountains. It was simple enough. They went inside the X-Jet and flew to the Rockies. As before, Jean and Scott led them. Kurt was feeling nice about it.

" Just like zhe old times…"

* * *

The SHIELD agents were spread out in their search for the hide out. Nick and his other senior agents were standing by at the bottom, waiting for the X-Men to show up. Nick chewed on his toothpick since he couldn't smoke. He heard the loud noise from the turbo-fan engine. The X-Jet landed near them, and he saw Logan.

" Nice of you to come, Weapon-X."

" Yeah, yeah. Where are the others?"

Nick sighed.

" Weapon-T and Vampire are here… The others are on the other mountains, searching for possible hideout. I need you searching here, and here."

Logan took out his own map and circled the mountain.

" Okay, can I talk to Wu now?"

" Alright. Sergeant, get me Weapon-T."

The sergeant picked up radio.

" Alpha-Lead, this is Delta Command. Come in, Alpha-Lead."

The familiar voice came over the radio.

" This is Alpha-Lead. Go ahead."

The sergeant handed the radio to Logan.

" Weapon-T, huh?"

Wu chuckled.

" Yeah. They couldn't think of a codename for me."

" Your friends and I will search the hill 430 and 321. Well… talk with you later."

They shut down the communications. Logan turned around and assigned the hills. They needed to move quickly.

" Alright, Scott, you lead about half to hill 430, and I'll lead the other half to 321."

Wu laid prone on the ground. There was a cave about twenty yards away. He got out his binocular and looked closer.

" Shoot, I can't see a thing. Hold on, I'll be back."

Wu crawled closer. Although there were plenty of leaves on the ground, he barely made any noise. After thirty minutes, he arrived at the front of the cave and leaned against the wall. He looked around the corner and saw nothing. He sighed and looked towards where Rogue was. He gestured that he was going in to take a closer look. Rogue also gave appropriate signal of acknowledgement. Wu turned around, with his hands ready to draw the sword. The feet stepped lightly as a feather to prevent any disturbance of the soil that would send a sign to anyone inside. He crept up to the end of the cave, and found it empty. He sighed. He got out and sat with the others.

" Negative on this cave."

They crossed out the cave from the map. They had a lot more to cover. Everyone made rapid movements throughout the mountains. They went at it for days, eating rations that they brought with them. On the hill 430, the Scott's group was fatigued, especially the young kids. They've never spent this much of time outside. Jamie and Bobby were homesick, yearning for TV.

" Man, it's taking so long…"

Scott and Jean sighed.

" Hey, our job's not finished yet."

" But we want to go back home…" protested Amara.

Scott was really depressed. They began to stink from lack of shower. He understood how these guys felt.

" Hey, you have to remember. Wu's out there too, and he's doing this with Rogue."

Logan came out on the radio.

" Any luck?"

" No. The kids are getting weary. I want to take a shower as well."

Logan sighed, and looked at Ororo.

" They're getting weary, according to Scott."

Ororo couldn't help it.

" Why don't we send Hank to them? To calm them down a little?"

Logan sighed.

" You're probably right. We've put too much responsibilities to Scott."

Hank was called to take over in the hill 430.

" Okay. I'll be there."

Hank left the base camp to the hill. He arrived in no time. They were the latest entries, therefore the advance was slow. Some of the teams that finished the search had moved on to other mountains, but the X-Men were still on the hills they were assigned. When he arrived, he saw the others eating their lunch.

" So, this is as far as you can go?"

Scott shrugged.

" Hey, they're tired.

Hank sighed.

" Mr. Fury's angry at you guys. Most of his teams finished their search in the hills that they were given first."

Just then, the radio call came from Wu.

" Alpha-Lead to X-2."

Scott picked it up.

" X-2 here."

" What are you guys doing there? Nick's furious. He's in a mood to blow some heads off."

Scott sighed.

" The kids are tired. They're homesick too."

Wu had finished his second hill and was taking a break.

" Send two of the most fatigued kids back to the base. We're relieving them."

Scott looked around. They were about fatigued in the same level.

" I don't know…"

" Hold up."

In no time, Wu was there with them, along with Rogue. Scott lowered his radio, and the kids looked at Wu.

" Guys, you've got to move. What are you guys doing here if you're home sick? If you find where Apocalypse is hiding, then you guys can go home faster."

Bobby protested.

" We just want to go home."

Wu sighed.

" Rogue, stay with them, I'm searching the rest of this hill."

He climbed up the hill, searching every inches of the hill. About thirty minutes later, Wu came back.

" Nothing's here. Let's move down to the base camp."

Wu grabbed the bags that Scott's team brought. He found it rather heavy.

" What's this?"

He began looking through.

" Let's see, a game boy…a board game…"

Scott became angry, and Wu was as well. In fact, Wu exploded.

" What the hell do you think you are doing here? Camping?!"

The kids became scared. Wu was serious. They didn't want to answer the question from the fear of punishment.

" Okay. We are going back to the base came, and you guys are leaving these stuff behind. Let's just hope that Nick doesn't find out about these."

They walked down the hill. Rogue was angry as well, and looked at the new kids with contempt.

************************************************************************

The search continues… Will they find Apocalypse soon enough? Will Apocalypse unleash whatever he's planning sooner than anyone thought? Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Weapon-T

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story continues two years after **Monk of Bayville. **Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

They came back to the base camp, only to be scolded by both Nick Fury and the professor.

" Our job is clear. We're here to help them. From the pace you've conducted your search, it might have slowed things down."

The kids had their heads down, they were feeling guilty.

" We're sorry, professor."

Rogue and Wu sat near by the chopper. They were eating the ration with water. Wu got up, and threw the rations to Scott's team.

" Eat up. You will need the energy."

The kids opened up the bags and began eating the warm meal. It wasn't bad, but it was good enough. By the time they were done, Wu and Rogue had gone off to another hill. On the way, Rogue was curious as to why Wu was acting this way.

" Why're yah being hard on them?"  
" I know Apocalypse is up to something. I can feel it."

They reached the base of the hill numbered 473. They were about to start the sweep when a desperate call came from the radio.

" This is Foxtrot-Lead! We're under attack! I repeat, we're under attack!"

Suddenly the radio traffic was busy. Everyone was asking, acknowledging, and other things to get more information.

" This is X-1. We'll be there in ten minutes."

" This is Bravo-Lead. We'll be there in five."

The were other various calls offering help. Wu grabbed Rogue, and ran to the Foxtrot team's position. Wu opted not to use his powers yet. He didn't want to get his pain to come out again. He knew he was about due. By the time they arrived, Foxtrot team was gone. There were only numerous casings from the rifles. From the amount of the pile, Wu figured some of the other teams had arrived to assist them, but it appeared that they also met the same fate as the Foxtrot team. Wu got on the radio and alerted the others of the situation. Someone was out there, and the hill 473 was the place.

They others gathered at the base of the hill. Nick was very pissed off. In the body count, they found out that three teams, totaling at about fifteen men.

" Where the hell are they!"

Xavier tried to calm the man down.

" We will find them. They're your men. We know that. Your anger does not get them back here."

Nick calmed down a little. He sighed and then nodded.

" Weapon-T. I want you to run a recon on the hill. The hideout must be here."

Wu nodded. He ran up the hill. He searched every caves and other places that could be used for hiding. Finally, he entered the mouth of the cave at the peak. At the end, there was a background in ripples. He thought it was because of water near by, so he searched around for any water, however, found none. Wu stood near the rippled image, and touched upon it. Sure enough, his finger went through. He came out of the cave, and marked it with an infrared strobe. He whispered into the radio.

" I have found the cave. Use the IR goggle to find the place. Out."

Wu took up a position of surveillance. He didn't want anyone sneaking up behind the others. Soon, the others came to the entrance of the cave. Nick tapped Wu's shoulder.

" How's it going, son?"  
" There is a camouflaged entrance at the end of that cave. Apocalypse is definitely inside. I can feel him."

Rogue crept up towards him.

" So, any luck?"  
" Well, we found it. Trouble is, I saw a lot of footprints leading in there. I think most of our fellow agents are captured. Do we know anyone with the shoe size of about fifteen or something like that? I saw a huge track leading the smaller ones."

Rogue shrugged. No one she knew had that gigantic feet. They pondered for a moment, then Wu sighed.

" We have Juggernaut on our hands."

The others were surprised.

" Juggernaut is here?"

Wu explained the tracks, and other things that led to the conclusion. Wu shrugged.

" We have to assume that Apocalypse had recruited some mutants for their cause. I am assuming that we have not seen most of them."

In the cave, a mutant stood in front of the prisoners with Apocalypse.

" Should we conduct the experiment, Apocalypse?"

The Egyptian mutant smiled.

" Go ahead."

The mutant snapped his fingers and Juggernaut rounded them up in a room. He closed the room down and stepped away, laughing while doing so.

" Heh heh. Time for you to be one of us…"

The mutant stepped to the control board and pressed a series of buttons. The ducts in the room opened up, and gases spilled inside and the captured agents panicked. The ones who caught the whiff of it first choked, gagging and gasping for breath. While he was doing so, the ones who were inhaling the gases later saw the mutation take place. The agents' skins began changing significantly. The boils started forming, and the skin changed to green, or other unnatural colors. One by one, they turned to a mutant. Similar in the powers, of invincibility, and also, the touch of the mutant who created the formula, lack of adequate intelligence.

* * *

The X-Men and the SHIELD agents spread out, with the mutants and some of the agents standing in front of the cave. Wu drew his sword, and Rogue as well. They all readied their weapons and their senses. They were, as Logan would say, entering the Indian country. They shuffled their feet and arrived at the site of the light. Wu quietly entered through the wall that had ripples, obviously a camouflage. He hid behind a table, and instructed the others to do so as well. Wu looked around the corner and saw a new mutant. He appeared to be quite competent in the field of science. Wu readied himself for the attack. The mutant appeared to be working on something, so Wu decided to take him out now. He got up, creeping up and striking him on the pressure point. He looked around for any other. He was about to signal all clear when the alarm was raised. Wu looked back and saw the mutant smiling. He had faked it.

" Shit!"  
Wu sliced the mutant, but found it ineffectual. He sheathed his sword and punched him. The mutant flipped over the table, and landed on the floor. The crashing noise alerted the other mutants as well, and Apocalypse emerged from the other room.

" Welcome, Wu Law."

The others were surprised to learn that Apocalypse spoke English.

Wu smirked.

" You were looking for me, right?"

Wu readied his sword. Although Apocalypse had an armor on, Wu didn't care much. Rogue gagged at the sight of the other mutants which Sinister created.

" Stand up, Sinister."

The mutant who went down stood up, and walked to Apocalypse's side.

" They look interesting…" said Sinister, with sly smile.

" What's he saying?" asked Kitty.

The others became tense. They couldn't get what he said by interesting. Wu moved the position of his sword a little, and it clanged quietly. Sinister snapped his finger and the humans who were changed into mutants came out of their hiding, surrounding the SHIELD agents and the X-Men.

" This is not good…"

The henchmen of Apocalypse attacked, using their artificially given powers. The SHIELD agents fired their weapons, mostly on the center mass. They were surprised to find out that the bullets were ineffective. Sinister was laughing out loud.

" Hahahaha! You can't kill them with your pathetic guns! They're invincible!"

Rogue was having his hands full with her opponents. It was first time she had actually used the sword in real scenario. Although she practiced a lot, it was different when the opponent was actually attacking every moment. She used the sword as though it was a baseball bat, striking back any attack that the artificial mutants made. Kitty couldn't help be discussed at the sight of these artificial mutants. They were just too ugly.

" God, like, they're so icky!"

She phased to avoid their attacks, though she thought that even phasing through made her sick. Jean made a psychic barrier around the SHIELD agents to protect them from harm. From inside, Scott laid down a cover fire that kept the potential intruders at bay. Kurt teleported here and there to distract the opponents while Wu and Rogue took care of them. Wu was blocking every attack with the scabbard on. He didn't want to slice these mutants. He felt pity for these people. He knocked down the mutants one by one, and finally gotten rid of all of the artificial mutants. He unsheathed his sword and turned to Apocalypse.

" Using the puppets to delay your own battle?"

Sinister picked up a mace and swung it around a couple of times. Wu turned to Rogue.

" Switch!"

Wu threw his bladed sword in exchange for the reverse blade. Rogue picked up the sword stuck in the floor. They quickly examined the blade to see if there was any damage. When the blades were fine, they assumed their positions.

" Sinister, take care of that skunk there. I'll take care of this chosen one…"

Sinister smiled.

" What shall I do?"

Apocalypse shrugged.

" Anything you want."

Rogue was grossed out.

' What the hell does he think he is?'

The SHIELD agents were looking at the two of their fellow agents with amazement. When Sinister charged in with his mace swinging violently, Rogue stepped up, and swung her sword as well. The adamantium blade sliced through the head of the mace and also cut Sinister's face. Sinister screamed in pain, and backed off for a moment and gave a time for the wound to heal. Rogue was surprised to see the deep wound heal faster than she had ever seen before. She didn't see the blood, which struck her as odd. Clearly, this mutant was not normal mutant.

" Well, skunk lady. I think I owe you something now…"

Rogue was angry. It was the second time she was called a 'skunk.' She assumed the stance that Wu had taught her. It was totally defensive, which struck Sinister as odd. He didn't know it was defensive, but it looked strange enough.

" Okay skunk, time for payback."

He smirked and swung the mace across. Rogue blocked, but she wasn't strong enough. The point on the spikes on the mace made a slight contact against Rogue's right cheek. She parried the mace away, and sliced her opponent across the neck. Sinister screamed and backed off. Rogue observed the wound heal again, but at slower pace.

' Ah have to cut his head off or something.'

She sheathed the sword. She was going to mimic the attack that Wu had used. She didn't possess the time delaying ability so she had to be careful about her timing. There was no second chance with this one.

' Okay, let's do this jerk…'

She stood side ways. She was going to try out the move that Wu used to Apocalypse. When Sinister charged in, she drew her sword, with the blade aimed high. It sliced through the base of the mace head, and also Sinister's head. She had placed a lot of her strength so she spun around, sort of twirling a total of 360 degrees. When she regained her orientation, she found Sinister dropped on the ground. His brain was spilled all over the ground. She sheathed the sword and smirked.

" That's what yah get for calling meh a skunk."

While Rogue was fighting Sinister, Wu was having his hands full with Apocalypse. His new armor was protecting him from any blows. Wu was getting tired from all the attacks.

" This is getting nowhere fast."

Wu sheathed his sword, and dropped it on the ground.

' I have to go hand to hand.'

Wu took a stance of kung-fu. He wanted to get close, and not give Apocalypse the chance to use his sword effectively. When Apocalypse raised his sword to strike down his foe, Wu quickly closed the distance. By the time Apocalypse had realized what was going on, his sword was rendered virtually useless. Wu had delivered his right fist directly towards Apocalypse's stomach, underneath the armor. The ancient mutant stumbled back, it was painful since it was very close to his groin area. He felt his pelvic bone crushed from the impact, and concentrated on healing the wound. Wu knew he had broken something, and pressed on. He didn't want to give his foe a chance to recuperate itself. His left fist now struck the face, and his right hand struck the shoulder. While he was pulling back his hand, he quickly loosened the straps of the body armor. Apocalypse stumbled back, and spat out a tooth. He needed time to regenerate his pelvic bone to its originality. He needed a distraction. He quickly used his psychic abilities to enter Rogue's mind. His thoughts searched around the mind of the strip haired woman until he found the center that controlled it. His powers overwhelmed the consciousness and took control.

Wu felt a deadly threat behind him. He quickly jumped to his left to avoid the sword coming down to his head. He turned around and saw Rogue with the sword that struck the ground.

' Apocalypse…'

He used his limited, but much developed, telekinesis to pick up his reversed blade sword again. He managed to draw the sword before the second strike came down on his shoulder. The loud metallic impact echoed in the cave.

" Rogue, fight it! Jean! Professor! Help her!"

Jean and Xavier began probing into Rogue's mind. There was Apocalypse in the center stage, with Rogue herself fighting to regain control. Xavier and Jean attacked Apocalypse, seeking to get him off the control and help Rogue regain control over her own body. Apocalypse was withstanding the attacks tenaciously. It was his trump card and he didn't want to lose it now. He fought back, launching his own psychic attacks towards his opponents. Jean provided a barrier for Rogue and Xavier while Xavier attacked. Rogue circled around to get Apocalypse from the back, but she was anticipated. He quickly turned around and struck her. She flew for a long distance. Her consciousness seemed to be going away, until it came back. Xavier and Jean intensified their attacks, and finally Rogue took control. She expelled the intruder in her mind, and her body screamed.

Wu had parried away the tenth strike when Rogue screamed, soon followed by Apocalypse screaming also. He grabbed Rogue's sword and threw away the one in his hand. He charged in, and sliced the armor away. By the time he tried to move on to the actual body parts, Apocalypse had recovered from the pain. Wu found his sword blocked. He jumped back to restart this again. His sword was dropped. Wu took his stance again. Apocalypse, surprisingly, threw his sword away too. He raised his fists to fight.

" Okay, if that is what you want…"

Wu lowered his hand a little and began hopping a little.

" Come on!"

Apocalypse came in, throwing a punch. Wu kicked his left foot to block the right fist, and quickly followed up with the right foot. The second kick struck Apocalypse across his face. The Egyptian mutant stumbled back, and regained balance. Wu began swerving his hands, to change back to kung fu. He was slowing down the time, and felt something form between his hands.

' Huh?'

He decreased the time flow further, and he made a pretty much solid object. He launched it towards Apocalypse. He couldn't believe what he saw. Apocalypse seemed to fly back, struck by whatever that was created by Wu's swerving hands.

" Hm…"

Wu smirked. He was beginning to get a hang of this. He made another batch of matter and threw it. Since it was invisible, Apocalypse had no way of knowing the size and the course it was coming from. He was defenseless. Wu now changed his tactics. He had worn out Apocalypse and he wanted to finish it off. He concentrated on reversing the time for Apocalypse. He knew there would be a lot of years to reverse, but he had to do it. He understood why he was the one. He could make Apocalypse disappear. He communicated to the professor telepathically.

' I need the others to distract Apocalypse. I know what to do. Just distract him from me.'

Xavier relayed the request to the others. Scott fired his ray at Apocalypse, catching him off guard. Everyone now concentrated their efforts at distracting Apocalypse. The ancient mutant was bearing the onslaught. However, it clearly distracted him from his real opponent.

Wu pointed his hands toward Apocalypse, and closed his eyes. He saw the life of Apocalypse display in his vision in a reverse order. He seemed to get younger, and younger. When he arrived at the peak age, Wu had hard time continuing his efforts. Cold sweats began forming around his body. His uniform was soaking with sweat. After an intense moment of struggle, the process became easier. Pretty soon, he arrived at the infant years. He hesitated. He was feeling very weak. He stopped the process and opened his eyes. What used to be Apocalypse was now an infant, cooing now and then.

" Finish him!" yelled Wolverine.

Wu collapsed to his knees. Truthfully, he didn't have enough strength to finish the job. He had to stop here, or else, he thought that he would die without finishing the job anyways. He huffed hand gasped for breath.

" I don't…have the strength to…"

He collapsed to the floor, and his open eyes continued to look at the infant. Rogue and the others covered Wu. His hair had grown longer to about twice his height. They carefully gathered the hair strands and piled them up in front of Wu.

" Yah did it!"

Wolverine extracted his claw and came near the infant.

" Stop!"

He turned around and saw Wu.

" What for?"

" He…has become an infant. We can give him a new chance to be more understanding…of the humans…"

Xavier probed into the infant's mind. It was pretty much blank. There were no past memories.

" Wu's right. This infant has a clean slate. If we're careful, we can raise him to be more understanding."

Kitty was having doubts.

" I don't know….like who's gonna raise him?"

Everyone became quiet. They didn't want the responsibility. Wolverine scoffed.

" See, no one wants him, monk. We're gonna have to get rid of him."

He raised his fist high, with the three claws ready to strike down.

" Hold on…"

Wu sat up right, and began his short meditation. His hair gradually receded to the length that it started with. He opened his eyes, and stood up.

" If you really want him killed, then I shall do it."

Wu walked back and grabbed the sword. He raised it high, ready to strike down. The tip was shaking, displaying hesitation. Wu did not want to start killing, with an infant as the first victim. The face of the infant was peaceful. Wu really believed that Apocalypse could change, and all he needed was another chance. All the teachings that he was taught was coming back to him. He now understood what Logan had meant by doing something that was against the code. He eyed the infant again, trying to read the black eyes to see if there was any trace of its former self. They were surprised at what they saw. The baby Apocalypse was returning to its own age quickly. Wu saw the eyes growing colder as each second passed by. There was no helping now. He had to do this. Wu struck down the child Apocalypse across the neck, and the red blood sprayed all around. Wu dropped the sword and lowered his head in grief.

' I had the chance… I had the chance to give a new beginning…'

Logan came and pat his shoulder.

" It just happens, kid. It's a dirty job, but you have to do it."

Wu raised his head again. There was some coldness in his eyes. Although not deadly, it was there. Xavier entered Wu's mind, and found it rather balanced well. He wasn't as naïve as before. No longer holding to the ideal of absolutely no kill. In fact, Wu had completely changed in this one second of his life. Rogue stood in front of him, with her arms wrapped around him.

" It's over."

Wu's eyes became a little warmer, and hint of smile on his lips.

" Yes. It is over."

Juggernaut was watching the things unfold behind a column. He came out of his hiding when the agents and the X-Men left the cave. He searched around the cave for anything valuable. He saw Sinister's corpse. He picked it up and carried it outside. He saw the wound healing, but he doubted it whether it was going to save this mutant's life.

* * *

Wu and Rogue were rendered to an inactive state in the SHIELD like Logan. Since their missions were over, it wasn't necessary to keep them in the SHIELD any longer. Nick had pulled many strings to make their 'retirements' comfortable. To him, they had done a great service like Logan. Wu returned his swords to Nick, but Nick handed the reversed blade sword to Wu.

" Keep it. It's all yours."

Wu nodded, and came out of his office with the reversed blade sword. Both Wu and Rogue sat in the passenger seats of the airplane for the last time. The short, but colorful memories of the two and a one-sixth years of service in the SHIELD. Their plane arrived at the airport. The others were there, welcoming them back. The normal humans were there as well, disliking the presence of the mutants in their midst. The after action investigation revealed that Apocalypse was probably trying to turn all people into mutants. Wu was not pleased with that. He knew that the process had begun in the gene of these people, and the gradual change of current state was the only way that people would learn to accept the fact.

Meanwhile, in Nick Fury's office, he was typing in the final file to both Wu and Rogue.

Name: Wu Law

Codename: Weapon-T

Service Number: 0613527

Status: Inactive

Current Whereabouts: Xavier Institute.

Name: Marie "Rogue" D'Ancanto-Law

Codename: Vampire

Service Number: 0613528

Status: Inactive

Current Whereabouts: Xavier Institute

Nick sighed, as he pressed the enter. These two were students of Logan and like him, were valuable agents. He owed personal debts to them. He promised Wu that he and Rogue will never be called up again, unless in a dire situation. He respected that.

* * *

Wu and Rogue entered their new room in the mansion. It was bigger than the ones they used. Actually, it was in the new guest house section. The professor built it when Scott and Jean decided to stick around. Wu would have preferred to buy his own house near by if the guest house was not built. Since it was there, he didn't mind at all.

" Well, Marie…"

Rogue gazed at him, with smile.

" Well?"

They unpacked their belongings. Wu was arranging his things when he collapsed to the floor. His excessive use of his powers in recent time had triggered the pain greater than ever before.

" Aaaaggghhh!"

Wu rolled left and right, often having violent spasms. Rogue became worried when the pain lasted through the normal period. She called the professor over the phone.

" Wu's havin' pain again! Ah think it's worse than ever before!"

Hank and the others rushed into the room. They couldn't do anything right now. They were feeing helpless. The pain finally ceased and Wu regained consciousness in his bed.

" Where am I?"

Rogue wiped the sweat from his forehead.

" Yah're in yah room. Our room, in fact."

Wu sighed. His eyes were dilated, not focused at any particular object.

" Rogue… I think I understand what would have happened if I used my power to kill Apocalypse…"

Rogue became curious.

" What's that?"

" I would certainly have died. I think that was how it was meant to be. My existence ending with the existence of Apocalypse…"

Rogue managed a smile.

" But yah're alive. That's all it matters…"

Wu finally got his eyes to focus on something.

" I think I need to sleep…"

Wu closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Rogue smiled, but checked for his pulse anyways. He was like this ever since they returned from the Rockies, but she wanted to make sure that Wu was not dead. She sighed in relief at the feeling of the pulse.

' Thank god, yah're still alive…'

************************************************************************

Apocalypse is defeated. The humanity seemed to be secure. Wait! What the hell happened to Sinister? Did he regenerate back like his master or what? R & R please!


End file.
